


Farewell

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [19]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bows & Arrows, Character Death, Dwarves, Elves, Erebor, F/M, Goblins, Orcs, Swordfighting, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's death and blood and stuff like that so be warned :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> There's death and blood and stuff like that so be warned :P

When you woke up, your palm was stinging and the first light of dawn was hitting your eyes. You jumped out of bed after you felt around and realized Thranduil wasn’t next to you. 

Disregarding the pain in your hand, you look around contemplating what to do, you kneel besides a chest in the corner, pushing a bunch of robes off it and yanked it open. You slipped on the armor. It was almost like Elrond’s armor, but it was composed of silver strips of metal instead of red. You hung your sword around your hips, stocked up on throwing knives and pulled your quiver and bow over your shoulder. You caught a glimpse of yourself on a polished shield on the floor, your gold circlet of thorns and leaves still rested on your head, you decided to leave it on.

You stepped out and saw the whole army of elves in the distance, stationed at the base of the lonely mountain. You untie Sirdal from his post, mounting him you urged him into a gallop as you made your way to the mountain. The soldiers parted as you neared and you made your way to the front. As you neared Thranduil, you heard Bard ask Thorin, “Will you have peace, or war?”.

You stayed behind Thranduil looking up at the faces of the dwarves. Fíli saw you and his face dropped, he did not expect to see you there, and he certainly didn’t want to go to war with you. He held your gaze and returned the soft smile you flashed at him. 

“I will have war”.

The ground shook and a sound like thunder echoed in the distance behind you. Thranduil turned his head and saw you. He glared at you and you thought you’d turn to stone under his leer. He barked out orders as he made his way to the other end of the sea of soldiers. He motioned for you to keep up. The soldiers turned and got ready to attack.

It was an army of dwarves you realized. They came to a halt a couple of yards away from the elves. 

Dain: Good morning. How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you don't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider... JUST SODDING OFF! All ye, right now!   
Bard: Stand Fast!   
Gandalf: Come now, Lord Dain.   
Dain: Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood.   
Gandalf: There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men, and Elves. A legion of Orcs March on the mountain. Stand your army down.   
Dain: I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless Woodland sprite! He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!   
Thranduil: He's clearly mad like his cousin.   
Dain: Ya here that lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering! 

This dwarf was really irritating you, only you can call Thranduil a sprite. The front line soldiers raised their shields and stood in position. “You shouldn’t be here”, Thranduil said through his barred teeth, his eyes on Dain but you knew he was talking to you. “If you’re going to make ridiculous, reckless decisions like this one, the least I can do is have your back while people swing at it”, you said frowning and unsheathing your sword. 

The dwarves almost charged before stopping short when the earth rumbled again and suddenly the earth gave away at the base of the nearby rocky peaks and were-worms shot out. Gasps and exclaims erupted from the elves and dwarves alike. Once the were-worms disappeared, a massive army of orcs poured out of the holes in the ground. Your eyes widened, well it was a good day to die. Thranduil turned his eyes to you, a hint of regret shone in them.

The dwarf army charged at the oncoming wave of orcs at the command of Dain, while the elves stood still. “Will the elves not fight?”, you heard Bilbo ask Gandalf behind you. You looked at Thranduil imploringly echoing Bilbo’s question. Thranduil drew his sword “Herio! (Attack!)”.

You felt determination and adrenaline shoot through your veins, you were ready to kill yourself some orcs. You kept up with Thranduil’s elk and as your reached the defending dwarf line you tugged on the reigns to make Sirdal jump over them. You swung your sword left and right as your horse charged through the mass of orcs. You felt their grasp on your legs just before they collapsed dead on the ground. You bent back to stab one of the orcs who has latched on to SIrdal, kicking one in the neck you sliced the top of another’s head clean off. You barred your teeth as you tuned Sirdal around and saw Dain surrounded, your horse reared on his hind legs as a big orc with a swinging flail charged at him, you drew your bow and an arrow in the blink of an eye and shot it dead. You kicked Sirdal lightly to make him speed up, who then charged at the ring of orcs around Dain, a few orcs got trodden on and some died suffering your lightning fast arrows to their chests. You leaned to the right avoiding an arrow and with a swift slash of your sword the last orc surrounding Dain was dead.

He looked at you and turned away haughtily with a low “hurmp” and dove right back into battle. You shot a few more orcs and goblins in the head with your arrows and made out Thranduil heading towards the city of Dale. You clicked your tongue and tuned Sirdal to avoid a charging orc, your eyes still ahead you lashed your sword out and the squeals of the dying orc made you smirk. You rode fast, killing any oncoming orcs or goblins till you reached the gates of Dale. You saw Thranduil’s elk fall and he was thrown off into a hoard of orcs. Your breath hitched, but he landed on his feet and swung out expertly at the enemy. You drew your bow and hit one who was ten seconds away from spearing Thranduil from the back. He spun his swords and slashed at the orcs, his moves impossible to follow. You hacked at the orcs who tried swinging their weapons at you, deep red blood splattered on your face.

“Thrandu--”, you yelped as you were flattened on top of Sirdal who let of a painful neigh as he fell to the ground. The wind was knocked out of you and you felt your rib cage bend dangerously, you were pulled off the ground and shook till your head hurt. You kicked and clawed at the big hands around your waist, the ugly snarls and growls filled your ears as you realized it wasn’t going to let go. Suddenly you fell to the floor hitting your head on the stone floor. Your vision was blurry but you picked up your sword and stood up. Strong hands held your shoulders to steady you, “Are you alright?”, you heard Thranduil’s voice. “Yes”, you replied fast, not wanting him to worry, besides your vision was clearing up now. You looked behind you and saw a giant troll lying dead with its belly split open.

“Stay behind me”, he commanded as he raised his sword,ready to take on more orcs who were running towards the both of you. You fired two arrows at once hitting the orcs in the front line who toppled over dead. You looked over your shoulder and ran over to Sirdal who laid on his side. Looking back at Thranduil you saw he was now on to the last orc. You stroked Sirdal’s long mane as angry tears stung your eyes, you felt so broken, you’ve known him since he was a foal. He suddenly snorted and whinnied, you let out a startled laugh and placed a kiss on his head. He tried to get up but fell on his knees with a neigh. As you inspected Sirdal, Thranduil wandered furthered into the city. He looked unharmed, you feared a broken knee. You looked around you and saw bodies of orcs, elves and humans all covered in blood, all dead. 

You looked at Thranduil who came back taking long angry strides, followed by Galion and a few other soldiers.

Tauriel: Echvio-a-úchaela! (You will go no further). You will not turn away. Not this time.

Thranduil glared at her, “Get out of my way”.

Tauriel: The dwarves will be slaughtered.

Thranduil: Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They're mortal.

Tauriel draws her bow and arrow and aims it swiftly at Thranduil, who looks on in slight shock.

Tauriel with tears in her eyes spoke clearly, “You think your life is worth more than theirs, when there is no love in it. There is no love in you!”.

Thranduil hesitates, then agilely and mercilessly cuts Tauriel's bow in half and quickly he raises his sword to Tauriel's neck, “What do you know of love? Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real. You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?” as he spoke he threw a glance at you and you knew at once he was talking to you as well.

Before you could step in, Legolas appears and deflects Thranduil's blade, defending Tauriel.

Legolas: Cí hen naethathog, oru degithon. (If you harm her...you will have to kill me.) 

Thranduil lowers his head in sadness at his son's defiance; Legolas turns to Tauriel, “I will go with you”. Once they were gone, Thranduil looks over to where you were crouching and sees nothing, you were gone.

\-- --

You wanted to help Tauriel and Legolas defend the dwarves if Thranduil wasn’t. You had snuck out of Dale and and waited for them behind a boulder you had secured after burying your sword through the breast plate of an orc. They whipped past you before you called out to them quietly, “I want to come with you”.

They turn around, Legolas smiled, “I didn’t know you were here, and I thought you’d take my father’s side”. Tauriel wiped away her tears and smiled weakly. You threw her a sympathetic look, “He was wrong”. You beckoned to the tall tower Azog was in. You ran towards it flanked by Tauriel and Legolas, leaving a trail of dead orcs behind you. You neared the tower and lost Legolas as he fought a a couple of orcs. Keeping close to Tauriel, you drew your bow and dropped a few dead bodies. You kneed one in the gut and severed a goblin head off.

You began to move towards the frozen water to scout for more and find the dwarves, after looking over at Tauriel who gave you a sight nod to let you know that she’s got it under control.

You climbed down on to the ice, the cold, foggy wind numbed your lips as you moved towards the tower cautiously. You ducked under the cave and looked around you whipped around and crashed into Kili, you held your sword up in defense, “Woah lass, its me!”. You let out a sigh of relief. “Where’s Fili?”.

He didn’t get a chance to reply when Azog’s voice boomed from above you, Kili pulled you back and laid flat against the stone walls. Azog thunders in black speech, a language you did not know. You heard Fili’s choked voice, “Go! Run!”, it suddenly dawned on you, they’ve got him. The next thing you heard was a gasp and groan, and you ducked further into the cave when you heard something fall. 

Fili hit the ground with a sickening thud. You let out a pained gasp. You barely registered Kili run off. You couldn’t take your eyes off of Fili. You were hyperventilating. You fell to your knees and let out a heartbroken cry, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close to you. You kissed his hair, “Fili? Fili! Talk to me!”, you cried between sobs. You cupped his cheek in your hand and kissed his forehead. “Mahal, I’ve missed that”, you gaped and opened your eyes and assessed his face, “Fili..”, he spluttered out thick blood and you knew he wasn’t going to make it. You tried to stop the tears and make his last moments less painful.

“Y/n..my princess..if I wasn’t going to die today..do you think..we..we could have..been together?”, he gasped in agony at every word. You felt another wave of tears hit you as you grasped his hand tight and lied, “Yes my prince”. He tried to chuckle,”I..would have..done..everything to hear..your..beautiful laugh..everyday..”. You let out a strangled sob as you remembered him telling you how he loved your laugh back in Rivendell. “Fili..stay with me..you still owe me that granted wish, I wish you’d stay”, you broke down completely and buried your face in his blonde mane. “I..want to”.

You kissed his lips, a soft kiss that connected you one last time.

_Maybe in our next life.._

_I will find you princess..I..will..come to..you._

You felt his last breath leave him, but you didn’t break the kiss. Your grasp on him tightened as you wished you were back in the garden of Rivendell, still talking to Fili, him feeling your ears..oh how differently you’d do things. You finally pulled back and gazed at his peaceful expression, his gold eyelashes rested on his cheeks and a small smile graced his lips. You gently pulled back a stray lock of hair and kissed his cheek, closing your eyes you laid your forehead on his.

“I’m sorry..I truly am”, Thranduil’s voice was soft, fringed with regret and genuine sadness. You raised your head and ran your fingers over his knuckles. He was going cold.

“My love...I would bring him back if I could..because your tears hurt me deeply. I would rather you be happy with him than see you like this”.

“We need to take him to Ered Luin, to his mother”, you said still crying. “The dwarves would want to do that themselves..”, he tried to reason. He was right, but you didn’t want to leave Fili alone here. You picked him up.

“I’m taking him to Erebor”.

**Author's Note:**

> It was tough sticking to the canon and following exactly what happened..I kept forgetting the sequence of events :O  
> I wrote this because Thorin had Bilbo, Kili had Taurial and no one was crying over FIli :(  
> Hope you liked this though :)


End file.
